ENIGMA
by loli665
Summary: A story about Harry and his life, with romance, language, humor, and FUN!( doesnt fully follow 5th book) its my first fic so dont flame please.
1. The morning

**Disclaimer: I own Loli and Dave; the rest is Rowling's. This takes place in the winter of fifth year, some of it from Harry's point of view. Loli and Dave as also in fifth year, just so you know. Its my first fic, its starts off slow but gets much better.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
It was a bright winter day out, with the smell of fresh, cold snow. Harry looked out of the window in his Griffindor dormitory. Smiling he got up, and walked over to the bathroom door to the right of his four-poster bed. He turned the doorknob shaped like the head of a lion, and entered. His eyes searched the room fully colored in white marble floor with scarlet and gold curtains.  
  
Right in front of his eyes in the middle of the room laid a large build in tub. Over to his left was a whole wall covered in what looked like a large one-piece mirror. Underneath it were 5 sinks for each of the boys. On the wall across from him were five stand-in showers with frosted glass. Over on the right hand wall was a black polished door that led to the toilet.  
  
The wall with the door attached that he had just entered, also had 5 doors to it, one with each of the boys names floating an inch away from it in scarlet. He smiled again, looking at the beautiful, spacey bathroom and walked over to the mirror.  
  
Looking at his reflection, he saw a young man with startling green eyes, filled with happiness, confusion, and bravery. His head was filled with jet black, ruffled up, as if he just came in after Quidditch practice. He had flawless, smooth creamy skin, full red lips, and a tint of red in his cheeks. He looked down at his body, a nice build Quidditch body. A boy of 5'7 looked back at him.  
  
He walked over and started to brush his teeth. He later moved to the showers quickly as he heard his roommates all-moving around. He got undressed, threw his cloths to the side, and opened the taps to feel steamy hot water warming every part of his body. It felt like heaven. Smiling to himself,(which he did a lot that day) he grabbed for the bar of soap, thinking of the day ahead of him. Just then he heard the door open and someone stumbling in.  
  
"Oy! Why are you up so early Harry?" Asked a confused Ron.  
  
Harry, rolling his eyes, answered, "Ron, its 10:00 its about time we got up, and besides it's the first snow of the season. I wanted to get some play in before we headed up to Hogsmead."  
  
"Its snowing out? Bloody hell! I didn't even notice, and sleep right next to the window." An amazed Ron said.  
  
Harry, once again rolling his eyes went back to his shower, thinking of all the good things he has ahead of him.  
  
****What do you guys think of it? I thought it would be nice to post a story from Harry's point of view. I hope you liked it, I would love it if you could review! Please let me how it is, only if you want to that is, but it would make my day. * 


	2. The PARRRRRRRTY

**Disclaimer: I own Loli and Dave; the rest is Rowling's. This takes place in the winter of fifth year, some of it from Harry's point of view. Loli and Dave as also in fifth year, just so you know.  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Damn, today's gonna be a good day." Harry thought out loud. I can finally see Loli again. Oh I can't wait to see her. He got out of the shower and got dressed. He wore a red sweater, and blue jeans that made his ass look really good. He lightly put gel in his hair, making him looking incredibly hott. Remembering that he was going to go out in the snow he put on a scarf and a jacket. On his way down to the common room he has his two best friends and his good friend Loli.  
  
"Morning Harry," said a beaming Hermione. Harry smiled in return. "I see your feeling better this morning!"  
  
"Yea, I've decided to put all my worries on hold for a while." He answered.  
  
"I'm starving, let get breakfast!" Ron said, with an irritated look on his face.  
  
"Yea lets go, we have to get food for tonight's party anyway," added Loli. As everyone in the Griffindor house already knew, there was going to be a huge party in the common room tonight, just for the hell of it. There was going to be lots of chips, butterbeer, great food, and maybe even some inappropriate things...  
  
As Loli got up he took a good look at his old pal, after not seeing her for a long time. She had tanned skin, long shiny black hair, a fit body, and an amazing smile. She was a very pretty girl. She light brown eyes twinkled with pain and happiness at the same time. He knew she had a secret that only him and his friends were informed about. Loli could see her closest friends thoughts when they were in trouble. He knew she saw him in the maze at the end of last year as Cedric was killed. He knew she saw what happened in third year with the dementors. He also knew she saw what happened in the chamber of Secrets, but she wasn't allowed to shop him, because that would alter what happened. He wondered how it was, to know something was going to go wrong, seeing it go wrong, but not being able to do anything about it. It must have sucked. She did a good job hiding it though. Just then he realized she was saying something to him.  
  
"Harry, I haven't seen you all of Christmas break, your not even going to give me a hug?" she asked. Grinning he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a friendly hug. She returned it, her Quidditch playing arms wrapped around him. As he held her, he could smell her fresh jasmine scented hair, and her warm body against him. As she pulled away, he let go as well, smiling at her, as if telling her he missed her. ***  
  
As they entered the great hall, they saw some faces turn Harry way as usual, he closed his eyes and reminded himself that he wasn't going to think about last year, or how people still hated him right now. Harry sat down across from Loli and next to Fred, with Ron on his right side. As he started to eat his mashed potatoes, he was listening to Ron and Loli talk about Quidditch while hermione and Ginny listened.  
  
"Ron, were not doing that bad, I have to watch Ravenclaw today as they practice, and I'm not supposed to say anything but they're team isn't doing very well," whispered Loli. Loli was one of the Hogwarts Captains, and the other one was Dave. Their job is to supervise all of the practices and games from the air, being as though they are two of Hogwarts all around best (With the exception of Harry). When they saw all around best, they mean really good at the 4 positions of Quidditch.  
  
Harry wished more than anything that he could go back to playing Quidditch for his team. He's seen Dave and Loli fly though, he had to admit, they were really good. They probably weren't as good a seeker as he was, but they were impressive.  
  
Just then Dave came over, and most of the girls he passed had their eyes on him. He was a very handsome guy. He had Dark hair with some strands falling into his face. His eyes were like swimming pools of deep blue. His skin had a hint of tan, and lips of inviting fullness. He had a rock hard chest and six pack abs, but not bulky, just right. He stood at 5'8 only a little taller than Harry but put up a good competition at looks. He smiled at everyone but Hermione; he didn't like her very much.  
  
"Is it just me or does he not like me very much?" Asked an irritated hermione  
  
"Its just you Hermione, I'm sure he has nothing against you." answered Ginny.  
  
"No, its not just you, he really doesn't like you." Ron said simply. Hermione gave him a dirty look and turned to face Loli.  
  
"So Loli how was your break?" she asked  
  
"Mine was good, how did yours go?" she asked, addressing everyone.  
  
"It was fun," answered George.  
  
"How is Snuffles and the rest of the family? Oh and Tonks too?" she asked  
  
"Their all fine, Sirius brought up the subject as to why you and your parents haven't been visiting him lately though." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh, well I guess I should have told him, I wish I could write to him you know?" she said, her voice had a hint of pain in it. As they finished lunch, they decided to have Loli and Ginny get the decorations, the trio get the butterbeer, and the twins get the food. With that said they split up and wondered into Hogsmead, all excited about the big party tonight. *** * A/N: was it good, bad?? Can you tell me pleaseeeeeeeeeee; I would really love you if you did!!??? Please review?? Just one review?? Thanks. 


	3. Hogsmead

****Guys thanks for reviewing. The thing with the paragraphs is that I know what they are, trust me. I type with them but when I upload the story, I couldn't get the story to separate, it bothered me a lot too. I figured it out, thanks for not flaming. As for Loli, this story doesn't fully follow the 5th book, as most of you have already discovered. But just because she was never mentioned doesn't mean she want there.  
  
ElizabethMM: I'm not going to flame at you, I appreciate you giving your opinion but you really need to understand that just because Harry isn't always happy doesn't mean he's never happy. And besides if you don't want to read it then stop.  
  
Mooncheese: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it.  
  
H.P.otter 5: I'm so glad you like it, I promise it gets better a the end of this chapter!  
  
Anyway on with the story:  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"So how exactly are we going to carry all of that butterbeer up to the castle?" Ron asked on their way down to Hogsmead.  
  
"Its quite simple Ron, its called putting it in big bottles, huge in fact, and then shrinking them to carry them up to the castle." Hermione answered. "You should learn to pay just a bit more attention in charms you know." With that said, they walked into The Three broomsticks just as a loud bang went off in the distance.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Dunno, probably the Malfoy and his goons blowing up something or another." Replied a curious Hermione. They walked up to the black marble counter and asked for 3 huge bottles of butterbeer to serve up to 130 kids (the party was for 4th year and higher only.) The person nodded and went into the back of the room to get some. Just Harry turned to look around the room; he spotted Cho and her friends at one of the corners. She looked up from her drink and waved at him to come over.  
  
Harry turned to his friends and told them he'd be back in a minute. He walked over to Cho, "Hi Cho," he said.  
  
"Hey Harry, so what exactly do you need so much butterbeer for?" she said, with an interested look on her face.  
  
"Oh that, we're having a party at Griffindor tower tonight. You wouldn't be interested in coming would you?" he asked, extremely nervous.  
  
"I'd love to, how do I get in, I already know where it is." She said.  
  
"Our password is Gold Phoenix, be there around 9:00. I've got to get up there now to get everything ready but I'll see you tonight." He added, his hands shaking. Hermione called his name so he went back over to the counter to see 3 miniscule bottles sitting on the counter.  
  
"Over did it just a bit don't you think?" he asked.  
  
"It was Ron's idea," she said quickly, blushing.  
  
When they reached the tower, they walked in to see a very impressively decorated common room. There were different colored candles lit everywhere, each with a bright and colorful flame. Also, there were about 50 small ones in the middle to create the look of a dance floor. All the couches were moved away to the sides each with a center table for when people want to sit around and talk. Harry noticed that all the windows had their scarlet and gold curtains coving the windows. There was a huge sign overhead that said, "Party right here! Glad you could make it!" He also saw that there was a bottle on each one of the tables that the couches were surrounding.  
  
Confused he asked, "Why are there empty bottles on each of the tables?"  
  
"Those are for a game called spin the bottle, its what muggles play and I'm sure you know about it don't you?" Ginny asked  
  
"Yea, I saw it on the television at the Dursley's. But why would you want them at Hogwarts?" He asked, still confused.  
  
"To make out Harry, this place is getting so boring it about time we spiced things up a tad bit." She said. The trio walked over to the overlarge food table and placed the butterbeer down. Ron and Harry watched as Hermione cast a charm to bring them back to their normal size.  
  
After sitting around and occasionally fixing something here and there, they decided to go up to their dormitories to change for the party. As they started to head up, most of the people attending the party also came back up after an intense day of snowball fighting. Fred and George also came back with the food and started to set it all up.  
  
Silently as Harry headed up to his dormitory, he thought to himself, I wonder how this party's going to turn out. As much as I want to kiss Cho again, I would never play that game of spin the bottle. He turned the knob of his room door; he walked in, only to find Neville crouched on the floor, shivering, with blood dripping down the side of his head.  
  
* Hope you like it! Review please; I'll update first thing tomorrow, and I'm still working on the separating the paragraphs thing. But I hope the little dotted line worked a little at least. 


End file.
